Never Let You Go
by The Keeper of Darkness
Summary: Bang. The gunshot echoed in Tori's ears. She braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut waiting for the impact, for her end. She felt nothing. Her eyes shot open just in time to see the black haired girl land with a thud in front of her. "JADE" she screeched running toward her, falling to the ground with tears streaking down her face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so I decided to do a Victorious fanfic. Yeah...I was watching it on a marathon cause I had nothing to do so...yeah...Anyways this is a Jori so without further ado I present chapter one of Never Let You Go. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One: Don't Leave Me Hun, It'll be Alright

_Bang. The gunshot echoed in Tori's ears. She braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut waiting for the impact, for her end. She felt nothing. Her eyes shot open just in time to see the black haired girl land with a thud in front of her. "JADE" she screeched running toward her, falling to the ground with tears streaking down her face. The gunman turned and fled, and Tori was left crouching over the fallen girl sobbing and trying to stop the bleeding to no avail. "Please don't leave me Jade...please." she grabbed her pale limp hand and held it up to her cheek, kissing it slightly. "I love you" she breathed, her voice barely audible through her sobs, yet still clear enough to reach the black haired girl. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open slightly and a weak smile formed on her lips as she whispered "I love you too...Tori" and with that her eyes closed and she went limp._

Tori's head shot up, awoken from her nightmare. She was sitting in a chair beside a dull white hospital bed holding onto the hand of the black haired girl who saved her life. It had been almost four days since Jade was shot, and she has been almost completely unresponsive, besides slow raspy breathing. She had been shot in the stomach, and its a wonder she survived this long. Most of her internal organs were severely damaged, and the doctors gave her a short two months to live, if she survived the week. Tori had not left her side since it happened. Jade getting shot plays through her head on repeat. She would never get the site of her falling to the ground. The blood. She shudders, there was so much blood. She stared at Jade, so peaceful, so strong, yet at the same time so weak. She stands up and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "Stay with me my sweet", everything will be okay." she whispered trying to hold back the tears.

Jade's family never came to see her. All Tori had heard from them was that they sent the money to pay for the expenses, but simply "didn't have the time" to come and see their only daughter on the verge of death. Nobody else had been informed yet, hell Tori's own parents don't even know where she is as they're on a trip with Trina, and won't be back until God knows when. Tori hated family trips, and decided not to go, never did she suspect it would cause the girl she loved from afar for so long. Despite Jade's torment, Tori found that she actually loved the gothic girl, but could never tell her. She had broken up with Beck a year ago, so that wasn't the problem. It was the fact that Jade hated her. Or so she thought. Until Jade had told her the feelings were mutual. More than mutual, in fact the girl she thought wanted her dead took a bullet for her. And it made Tori sick with grief.

Tori hadn't eaten since it happened, and had gotten barely any sleep at all. The nightmares, grief, and fear kept her awake unless she slipped off unintentionally, only to be awoken soon after. The doctors do their best to coax her to eat, but all they can get her to do is continue drink glasses of water every now and then. She had at least 200 messages asking why she wasn't at school, if she knew where Jade was, and if she was alright. All of them fully ignored. She couldn't bring herself to answer them...to tell what happened...to tell them its her fault... She could never forgive herself for this, for it was her fault the gunman even saw them. If only she hadn't...

A voice breaks her thoughts, and she snaps around to see a policeman and the doctor in care of Jade followed by a man and a woman dressed in a formal suites. "Miss Vega?" the man said. Sitting up a bit she nervously answered "Y-Yes?" the woman spoke this time "We need you to come with us. We need to file a police report on your...uh friend here. We've been informed you were directly involved and we need you to tell us exactly what happened. We need you to come with us." Terror shot through her as she connected what they were saying. Leave Jade? She couldn't. What if they lose her. No. Tori couldn't lose her twice. She needed to stay by her, praying that shed survive.

Through her thoughts she felt herself being gently shaken. "Miss Vega." she heard. Suddenly Tori saw the state she was in. She was gripping the bed rail, all color drained from her face as she went paralyzed. She shook her head and looked at them. "Is there any way we can do this here? I can't bear leaving her. Its already hard enough...knowing she ay never wake up..." Tori's eyes clouded with grief as she began to cry. Tears streamed down her face as she broke into a fit of pitiful sobs. "SHE TOOK THE BULLET FOR ME" Tori screamed suddenly. As if her grief couldn't be bunched up any longer. "He...He shot...and I didn't...I didn't..." she was stopped by lack of breath, and she broke into a fit of coughing. Something flashed in the woman's eyes. Was it...Pity? Understanding? Pain? Whatever it was Tori saw her gaze soften. The woman bent down and embraced her. Tori gladly sunk into the strange woman's arms shuddering as she weeped. The lack of sleep and food had indeed taken a toll on her, as her sobs got slowly weaker. "Don't...don't make me...leave her" she stuttered out. The woman gently pulled Tori to face her. "Its alright honey. We can do it right here. You just have to let us get our equipment. Stay here with your...friend." The pause. Tori caught it. Did she think they were a couple? Oh what did it matter? She nodded and gave her a thankful smile. Then turned back to the mostly lifeless body that she loved so very much


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Keeper of Darkness here. Ive got chapter two ****already! I know I need to finish A Rainbow's End. But I need to get an inspiration for it. But I can tell you half of chapter 2 is done...its just rather long and well I am lazy. I hope you all like it so far. Theres a 50/50 chance Jade's gonna live. You'll just have to wait and see ^^. This story will carry on a good 20-30 chapters eventually. Who knows, since Im in the mood to write I might get 2 or more chapters up tonight. Possibly more written and kept from you so I have update material :D. Well without further ado, may I present chapter two of Never Let You Go.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Story

The woman came back. Tori had turned back to the bed, her sobbing quieting down to a soft sniveling. A hand was laid on her shoulder. Tori looked up and wiped her eyes and nodded to the woman. "Im ready. I need to do this for Jade. She saved my life after all." The woman nodded, brought Tori to the other side of the room where a seat awaited her. She was at first reluctant to leave the bedside, but since they let her do the interview in the room with Jade, she obliged. Sitting down she looked at the woman expectantly, keeping a close eye on Jade. They gave her a turkey sandwich, and a glass of water. Demanding that she eats before the interview. Tori reluctantly obliged, chewing down half of it, each bite feeling like a rock sinking down her throat. When she finished the man collected the leftover and threw them away. Then turned and waited for the woman.

The woman turned on the camera, shuffled some papers, turned to Tori and said "My name is Melissa Screen, lead investigator on the tragic case of young Jade West, who was shot and hospitalized. And beside me is my assistant detective Robert Keep. We have here today young Tori Vega. Jade West's friend and witness to the crime. She is here today to give us the story on exactly what happened, and the events leading up to it. Please Tori, start from the beginning and tell us with every detail you can remember what happened that caused this accident. You may take a break at any time. There is no rush to get your story."

Tori looked up, taking this as her queue. She nodded and began. "It all started around a week before the accident. My family was getting ready to head on a family trip, and I did not want to go whatsoever. Family trips usually ended in disaster anyways. So after begging my parents, they finally agreed to let me stay provided I kept the house clean and did all my chores. And actually attended school. I had a habit of ditching. A quick promise and a few kisses on the cheek later I was left alone. It was great, I made dinner and did my homework, and everything was going fine. Until the doorbell rang. I opened it to find a strange man at the door. At first I thought he must've gotten the wrong house. Cautiously I greeted him, grabbing the nearest thing I could use as a weapon, which in this case was an umbrella and hiding it behind my back. All the man did was stroke my cheek, smile, and turn to walk away mumbling under his breath. He was a middle aged man, dark curly hair, dark brown eyes, a very wide build. He had a twisted nose, and only had about half his teeth. He worse torn tattered clothes, and was a bit overweight. I was terrified and called my friend Andre, asking what to do. Andre suggested coming over, and that I lock all my doors and windows, and close the curtains. I obliged and when everything was locked up felt slightly relieved.

Andre came over, followed by my other friends Cat, Beck, Robbie, and finally Jade. I was surprised that all of them had come. Especially Jade. See, Jade wasn't exactly on friendly terms with me. We would go at each other constantly, people were surprised we didn't tear each others throats out every day." Tori stopped and gave a little chuckle "I knew despite what Jade said she still considered me a friend. Since she actually came in the middle of the night all the way from the other side of town to my house. All my friends stayed for a while, comforting me, even helping me forget about the man. Eventually they all decided to go home, well most of them. Jade wanted to stay, she refused to drive all the way back home because the rest of my group were to weak to spend the night. I agreed, pleased and surprised. Jade was her usual cold self, she barked at me to get her some iced tea and a bowl of popcorn. She told me _don't you dare forget the dammed butter, I may be thin but I still need my fat _After giving her the food she demanded we sat on the couch and debated on a movie. Jade wanted to watch _The Scissoring _for the four billionth time, while I wanted to watch _The House at The End of The Street_. Sure Jade loved horror, but if it was a chance to argue she jumped right to it. Eventually I gave in, and we fell asleep watching it." Tori stops and smiles "I remember waking up seeing she face first in the bowl of popcorn, it coating her face. I cautiously woke her up by throwing a pillow at her, to which she jumped awake, flinging popcorn everywhere, her favorite scissors in hand looking around for who disturbed her. She snapped at me of course, to which I responded she could show up to school as popcorn face, or actually get ready.

A few slurs of profanity and bitter bouts of complaining later Jade was upstairs getting ready. I cleaned up the popcorn mess and got ready myself. We took Jade's car and rode to school, as I don't have a driver's license and would've taken a cab anyways. Jade complained about a few things, then after the car went silent she began questioning me about the man. What did he look like? Which way did he go? What did he mumble? I answered everything to my best ability. She paused for a bit and asked if I owned a gun. I told her my dad had one, and she told me to keep it loaded, and that she should have a friend stay with you for the first few nights." A pause, Tori brought her hands to her face and sighed sadly. "If only I had listened to her. She might not be...here." a round of tears hit Tori and she stopped and began blubbering about how Jade was only trying to protect her and she blew the girl off. A few minutes and a box of tissues later Tori was back to her story. "Right, so we got to school, and everything was fine. The day went by normally, along with the rest of the night. The next day was the same. I hadn't had a friend stay with me, and I completely forgot about the man...until the third day." a pause, before she continued. " The day went fine. It was a Friday and I didn't have any weekend plans. I was just going to relax. I got home, changed, made myself a bowl of home-made mashed potatoes, sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. It was 8:30 when I heard the knock. I was sure it was one of my friends asking to hang out. So I yelled its open to the door. Big mistake. Instead of a friendly teenage face I see the menacing man burst through the door a wicked grin on his face. Something I will never forget. He gave me and animal like screech and pointed the gun that I didn't see before toward me. He laughed, such a wicked, sick, demented laugh. And then with a howl he pulled the . I could hear the echo of the shot pierce my ears. I braced myself, knowing this was my end. There was nothing I could do. I shut my eyes and waited, nothing hit me. At first I thought her missed. I flung open my eyes and saw it. Jade West, the girl who acted as if she hated me fell to the found with a loud ear splitting thud. Or at least thats what it felt like. I screamed and ran toward her, not caring if I got shot on the way. There was blood...so much blood. I tried so hard, to...to stop it...I TRIED TO SAVE HER" she stopped and began to fall into a fit of hysterics. Screaming over and over that she tried. The doctors tried to calm her. She fought and screamed, tears falling like a waterfall "I DIDNT MEAN IT, ITS MY FAULT. JADES DYING BECAUSE OF ME. WHYD SHE BOTHER WITH ME, THE MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A PERSON WHO COULDNT EVEN SAVE HER." Tori was now kicking and thrashing. The doctors had to hold her down. She fought, kicked and bit, gnashing her teeth and screamed some more.

Soon she stopped fighting and broke into a desperate weeping. Her voice quieted. "Its all...my fault." she muttered. "No amount of words are going o change that" They all talked to her. Telling her its going to be okay. "Its not going to be okay" Tori snapped. " I love her. I love her so much. And I KILLED her." at that the camera was shut off. Tori was given sleep medication, and laid in a bed next to Jade. Just before Tori dozed off she heard "These girls will never be the same. We need to tell her family and friends. And when you call the girl's parents..." she didn't hear the rest.

Tori fell into a deep, nightmare filled sleep she couldn't break out of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its like three in the morning. And I'm still writing this damn chapter. I don't even know if it'll get done tonight, so tomorrow for sure. So guys you like it so far? Id love to hear your thoughts. In case there was a bit of confusion as to why Jade was there. Don't worry guys, I won't leave that out. We have to wait a bit longer. Tori had a bit of a breakdown, much expected by the trauma she went through. *yawns* Well, without further ado, I present Chapter Three of Never Let You Go. **

* * *

Chapter Three: The Others

The room had a hushed feeling to it. Tori's eyes shot open. How long did she sleep? Panicking she looked around. Where was she? Then the memory hit her. The interview, her outburst, and Jade. She sat up, the last ounce of tiredness from the tranquilizer she received vanished as she sat up. A doctor stood patiently at the end of her bed. "Good morning Miss Vega." he said flipping through a few papers on the pale white clipboard he was carrying. Tori nodded wearily "Morning." she said attempting to stand. "Miss Vega I'd request you would stay in bed until the effects of the medicine fully wear off." he said walking to grab her arm just in case. "Why can't I be near her? Its like you people are trying to torment me." Tori snapped looking at the bed across from her. The doctor sighed "Victoria, it will just be another half hour. We had to use a very strong dose. And its quite shocking you're this alert, but I don't think you have enough physical control to walk, as you can barely sit up straight without shaking and holding onto the bedrail."

He was right of course. She could barely keep herself upright, but of course she would never admit it. Instead she glared at him "Im perfectly fine. Let me go." The doctor set his clipboard down, still keeping a hold on Tori's arm, in case she made some move. "Im not going to tell you twice. Id lay down and cooperate if I were you. Making a rash move would result in more tranquilizer." he warned in a soft, yet firm voice. She knew that the doctor would not back out on his threat. She gave an angry sigh and laid back down, watching Jade as best she could.

About a half hour later Tori was checked and allowed up. Not bothering to change out of the hospital gown she walked to her usual seat. "Im sorry I left your side my love, they wanted to know what happened to you, so they can catch the awful hell-bound bastard who did this to you." she soothed taking Jade's hand and stroking the soft skin on the top of her hand. She did this for at least an hour. Staring at Jade, praying desperately that she'd be okay. There was a knock on the door. And the doctor walked in. "Tori, you have visitors." she looked up and nodded.

Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Andre came in. Their faces twisted with worry and grief. Seeing Jade cat screamed and ran over to her. Tears falling down her face as she took in the site of the friend she had had her entire high school year. She grabbed Jade's other hand, willing her to live. Robbie walked over to Cat and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, its okay, its going to be okay." Cat turned and sobbed in his arms. Andre came over closely followed by Beck. Pain shown through their eyes as they took in the site. They sat next to Tori. She simply turned and looked at them. "Im sorry" she whispered. "This is all my fault." Both boys' eyes widened. Andre took her hands and turned her to face him. "This is not your fault Tori. You wouldn't have ever predicted this could happen." he said sternly. Beck nodded in agreement.

Tori was fighting tears. She had cried so much in the past few days. Beck stood up and hugged her from behind while Andre held her hands. "Its okay Tori. Jade's stronger then that. She's going to live. Hell, she might argue with death itself in order to win." Beck said with an attempted chuckle. He had tears in his eyes as well. Sure they broke up, but he still loved Jade, even if only a friend. Tori gave a weak smile. "I guess your right. She's gonna be okay." her voice quieted. "She will be..." she repeated as if trying to reassure herself.

There was a pause, all that was heard was Cat sobbing. Beck and Andre continued holding Tori. Then Beck broke the silence. "Have Jade's parents...came to see her?" he asked. Tori shook her head. " They only send in money to pay for her treatment." Beck stood up and began pacing. Anger flashing in his eyes. "They're only daughter is dying in the dammed hospital, and the don't come to even see her? What the hell is wrong with them? I know Jade doesn't get along with her parents. But thats not an excuse. They need to see her." he went off. Tori knew about Jade's parents. There was no way they'd come. And everyone in the room knew it. Tori let go of Andre, stood up and walked over to Beck. "They won't come, so we need to be here for her." she said giving him and affectionate squeeze on the arm. Tori didn't like Beck, he was just her close friend. Beck nodded. "You're right Tori." he said embracing her into a tight hug.

She felt him rest his head on her shoulder. He was shaking, and Tori could tell he was crying. The actor. The strong and fearless Beck. The one who nobody ever saw cry. He was sobbing on Tori's shoulder. Grief hit her. This wouldn't have happened...if...No. She told herself. _I need to be there for them. For Jade. I need to stop wallowing in self pity. _Tori thought fiercely. She pulled him out of the hug and gave him a small smile. "Hey, you said so yourself. Jade's to stubborn to leave us." her voice cracked. It came out weak and shaky. Beck nodded and wiped the tears off his face.

Tori turned back and walked over to Jade and took her hand again. Cat had finally settled down. she sat on the bed Tori was in leaned into Robbie's arms. Andre sat at the bottom of the bed in a chair. Resting on the bedrail in silent grief. Beck sat next to Tori. Both of them held Jade's hand. They all prayed silently for Jade. Hoping, praying that Jade would wake up. After about an hour Cat and Robbie left. Cat gave a last tearful glance at Jade, before they both walked out. Andre left soon after. Giving Tori a kiss on the cheek he told her to stay strong. He turned and brushed a bit of hair out of Jade's face, whispered something, and gave Beck a sympathetic pat on the back as her left.

Beck and Tori were alone. No words were passed. They just sat. Waiting, watching, until Tori finally collapsed from exhaustion, and fell asleep in his arms. Gently he moved her to rest her head on the bed. She wrapped her hand around Jade's even tighter in her sleep. He grabbed her a blanket and wrapped it around her. Then he gave Jade a short kiss on the cheek. Then he got up, and he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys you need to be proud of me. Ive got four chapters in two days! I normally can't write two chapters in a month. I have to write more...school starts back up again tomorrow and then I will almost certainly have little to no time to write. High School is hardddd XD. So thank you guys. I got 200+ views already! And six reviews! All in less then two days! I love you guys. So, guess who becomes ****responsive! I decided what would happen to Jade. So in time you'll see whether she lives. hahaha Ive got a major plot twist that you guys would never see coming. But, you'll have to wait a bit for that. Its coming up in future chapters.**

**Quick Announcement. I need a beta. I do all the checking myself, and Id like someone else to review my work. If you are interested please pm me. I will review your account and get back to you. **

** So without further ado I present to you Chapter Four of Never Let You Go**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Awakening

Her eyes flicked open, slowly she took in her surroundings. A hospital? Why was she here? She moved a bit, pain shooting throughout her entire body making her gasp. Then she remembered. The gunman. Running toward him. A bang. Then there was pain. So much pain. She couldn't remember beyond that. Jade laid still trying to recall exactly why she'd been there. She had had a bad feeling about the man that Tori described. She remembered telling Tori to have someone with her. The day he came back was the day she found out her advice was ignored. Jade went home that day sick with worry. She couldn't stop thinking that something might happen to Tori. At 7:00 she decided to go. Just to make sure that everything was alright. It took almost an hour and a half to get there. When she did, she decided to enter through the garage instead of the front door, only because it was closer. Walking in she heard a noise. Terror took hold when Jade heard a deafening scream that shook the room. She dropped her stuff and ran adrenaline taking over. She barely had a moment to take in the sight of the man pointing the gun at Tori when Jade ran at him. She took the impact feeling it piece through her skin. She fell to the ground and it all went black.

Shaking the memory away with a shudder she turned her head to the side. There she saw Tori, wrapped in a blanket shaking in her sleep. Jade new it was not from cold, that it must be a nightmare. She moved her hand a bit instantly waking the frail girl. Tori just looked at her, stood up and kissed her on the forehead as she did every morning. She didn't register the fact that the black haired girl's eyes were open and confused. Jade was taken aback by this, but the condition Tori was in made it so much worse. She had lost weight, her bones pierced through her now cracked and dry skin. Her eyes were distant, pain and misery shown through them. She had dark circles carved and sunken into her face, and her hair was a mess. Gathering the strength she could Jade attempted to get the girl's attention. "To-Tori?" she croaked.

Tori shot up, and looked Jade dead in the eyes. Jade could see the shock and relief flood through her face as she grasped her hand. Tears formed into her chocolate eyes as she responded "You woke up. The doctors were sure you never would." her voice cracked. Tears streamed down her face as she continued "I refused to believe it. I knew you'd come back to me." a gentle smile crossed her lips and she kissed Jade's hand. "Thank you." she whispered.

Jade gave her a quizzical look. "How long...have you...been here?" she managed to between gasps of pain. Simply breathing induced pain, talking was excruciating, but she needed to talk to her. To know what happened. Tori shook her head. "The entire two weeks you've been out. I never left the room. Everyone else came here yesterday. I must've drifted off..."

The answer came as shocking to Jade. Tori had been stuck in this miserable room for two weeks? She had been out for two weeks? Jade gave a small sigh and looked at Tori again. "Why?" she asked, her voice becoming a bit stronger as she began to get accustomed to the pain. Tori's gaze darkened. "You saved my life. You took that bullet for me, and I don't even know why. You were on the verge of death and nobody else was there. I couldn't bring myself to leave you. It would kill me. And...Jade..." she paused. Jade gave her a slight glare "Yes?" she pressured. Tori gulped. "I love you. Ive told you every day, I wanted to make sure you knew. No matter what." Jade's breathed in quickly. She..loved her? Tori Vega, the girl who Jade could never get out of her mind actually had feelings for her?

Jade smiled and replied "As I told you...that night...I love you too." Tori broke into sobs. "Im sorry. Its all my fault this happened to you." her hands cupped her face and she continued. "I didn't listen to you. I...I caused this. And..." she was sharply cut off by Jade. "No. You did nothing." Jade replied sternly. She took another breath before continuing. "I took that bullet. Me...it was my choice...not yours." she breathed summoning the strength to grab hold of Tori's wrist. "Don't blame yourself." she whispered. Fatigue began to take over. Jade began slipping away.

Tori noticed and screamed in alarm. Doctors came running in. Jade's heartbeat was slowing. She smiled at Tori lovingly before closing her eyes. Doctors began taking vitals and frantically doing what they could. Tori screeched sobbed, attempting to get back to Jade, only to be held back by two nurses. A needle probed her arm and she saw three doctors standing over Jade, and the frantic beeping of the machines stopped completely.

Then the world faded to black as the Tranquilizer set in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. So This is important. Please Read this part. Due to long school nights and homework I will only be updating on weekends unless I have a break. So expect 1-3 chapters every weekend from me. **

**Alright now you can stop reading this part. Currently still searching for a beta. Pm me for more info. Also, thank you guys so so much for all the feedback! I have never gotten this much on my other account. Im so glad you all like my story, you all are amazing and I love you guys ^~^**

**Ive got another story in process. I'll Keep you all updated. **

**So without further ado I present to you Chapter Five of Never Let You Go. **

* * *

Chapter Five: A Light in The Dark

There was a buzzing in Tori's head when she awoke. A small bandage was on her forehead. She wondered how she hit it. Tori tried to get up, but something held her down. She looked at her hands, thick black straps held them in place on her bed. The same with her feet. Terror struck at once. Who had done this? She struggled, but to no avail. Screaming she flew into a pure state of panic. Two doctors rushed in at once. One was trying to soothe her while the other was preparing a shot. "NO" Tori screeched. "Don't touch me!" wailing followed. Then she saw the shot, felt a prick and was out like a light.

She woke again around four hours later. The affects of this tranquilizer had dulled her senses. And her body felt to weak to put up much of a fight. The straps still held her down, but she was to tired to care. A doctor came in and she blinked at him. Tori sighed "I won't run, or fight. Can I please get these off?" The doctor blinked and nodded. "But I don't want you to get up. The lack of food has gotten to you. We need to get your strength built up. Tori nodded as she felt the straps being released. Memories flooded over her and panic set in. "Jade? What happened to her!" she asked urgently, grabbing the doctor's arm. "Tell me she's okay." tears started falling down her face. "Please, she needs to be okay." The doctor took her hand and gently set it back on the bed. "She's alive. But she's in critical condition. We have had her in operation for the past 12 hours." Tori breathed. "Why are you operating on her?" she asked desperately. She needed to know what happened to Jade. The fact that her body was weak even from grabbing the doctor stopped her from bolting out the door in search of her.

The doctor's voice broke her thoughts. "We needed to do an emergency heart transplant. If all goes well, she should be alright. We found that we were wrong on our previous diagnoses, though damaged, she will heal pretty much on her own, provided the surgery goes well. The damage to her heart was caused by a blood clot in a central artery we didn't see beforehand. Her heart stopped because of it. But we managed to restart it. Surgeons decided it was to weak to last much longer, and we took her straight into surgery. You've been asleep for a total of 14 hours. If we don't run into anymore problems the surgery should only last another hour or two."

Tori smiled. Despite the thought of Jade's heart being replaced she had finally received the first sense of hope since the accident. Jade would be okay. Tori had no doubt in her mind that the surgery would go well. Jade was just to strong to give up now. Tori was suddenly aware of the pain in her head. She weakly brought her hand up and once again remembered the bandage. "What happened?" she asked quizzically.

The doctor looked at her. "It was the second time you'd woken up. You were delirious and you got out of your bed. Running around and searching frantically screaming for Jade. Doctors including myself rushed in and you ran. Then tripped over some equipment and hit your head. It bled but theres no major damage. That was when we decided to put restrainers on you. We wanted to make sure you didn't injure yourself again."

Tori sighed. "I don't remember any of that." The doctor chuckled warm heartedly "I wouldn't expect you to. You were delirious." her voice took a more serious tone. "I need to ask, do you know when your parents are expected to return. You said there was no way to contact them, am I right?" Tori sighed, "You can try my sister's number. Its...on my phone." she reached out and pointed to the table on the far side of the room. The doctor nodded quickly and grabbed the blue pear phone. Tori took the phone and told the doctor Trina's number. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room to have an attendant call Tori's family.

Tori simply turned to her side and waited. Her eyes wide open but her thoughts drifting back to the night Jade was shot. Instead of fear, instead of sadness, even in the place of pain Tori felt anger. A hatred strong enough to shake the room. She knew who's fault this all was. That man, he had hurt both Jade and her. Revenge came to Tori's mind. She had to kill him. Destroy him. She clenched her fists. A cruel wicked smile creeped over her face.

_Yes _she decided right then and there. _I will destroy the man who took my __life from me._

* * *

**Sorry its so short. But I needed to end the chapter here. Next one should be up today or tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So everyone. Im so glad you all like the story. I would like to thank you all once again for all the support and replies. They've made me so happy to know my writing is liked. 1000+ views, 20+ reviews 20+ Author ****Alerts and 5+ favorites? You guys are amazing. Honestly. I really can't believe it. Thank you so so much. *hugs***

**Still Looking for a beta. **

**Alright, so I promised this chapter. Its gonna be longer than usual to make up for it. **

**So without further ado, may I present chapter six of Never Let You Go.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Back From The Dead

Tori was still laying in that bed, her thoughts wandering onto how she could find that man, and how she would make him pay. During her plots she didn't realize she had slipped into a gentle sleep. A hand was placed on her shoulder that shot her awake. She flipped around to see Beck standing over her. "Beck? Why are you here?" she asked. He smiled "Im here to bring you good news." he replied resting his arm on her cheek gently. "The surgery went without any problems. Doctors say she will be fully recovered within nine months." A huge smile of relief filled Tori's face. She wrapped her arms around him, tears of joy streaming down her face. "You were right" she told him "Jade is going to be okay." Beck nodded and brought her face to his. "Lets go see her alright? Doctors said that I need to help you over there, and that you need to eat before we go." Tori nodded reluctantly. Beck then grabbed a bowl of chicken-noodle soup and handed it to her. Tori took a bite, feeling the warm broth run down her throat.

She ate the entire bowl, feeling a bit more refreshed. Beck helped her up and she leaned on his shoulder. They slowly made their way to the room Jade was in. They entered to see Andre, Cat, and Robbie waiting in the room. She smiled at them as Beck lead her to a seat by the bed. Jade was there, she was still out of it. She had several different tubes leading to different machines in her arms. A breathing tube was under her nose. Her chest rose and fell, at a much more steady rate this time. Tori once again took her hand. "Hey Jade, Im back. I know its been a while. But guess what, the doctors said you're going to be okay. So keep holding on you'll get better soon." she soothed gently. Cat and Robbie were talking to each other, and Andre turned to join in. Tori wasn't listening. Beck came over and sat next to Tori, putting his arm around her.

Tori was glad for the company. But she didn't see Beck as anything more than a friend. Her mind was to occupied to realize just what Beck was doing. She simply leaned into his arms and watched Jade. Only thinking of her, willing her to wake up. Tori wanted to talk to Jade again so badly it ached. To hear that sweet yet strong voice. To hear anything. Even just an insult, or mumbling. She stroked Jade's hand with her thumb, keeping a firm hold on it. They sat for an hour before everyone got up to leave, even Beck. It was early morning Tori realized. They had to get to school. A wave goodbye and a few words were exchanged as they left. Tori promised she would call when Jade woke up. Just to keep them informed. Soon she was alone with Jade once again.

A doctor came in. The same one from before. "Miss Vega, we have managed to reach your parents. They have been informed on your situation, and are returning tomorrow morning." she informed her. Tori nodded gratefully "Thank you, Im glad they finally know." she replied. The doctor looked at her. "Did you eat today? Your boyfriend was very eager to see you. I sent him to bring you some food and told him that you needed to eat." Tori looked at her quizzically. "Beck? He's not my boyfriend, just a friend...and yes I did eat. He gave me some soup and I ate it all." The doctor nodded "Sorry dear, I just assumed he was your boyfriend. He didn't stop pestering me with questions about how you were until I gave him every detail." Tori was taken aback by this. "He-He did?" she asked. _Oh no _she thought _This isn't good, I like Jade how do I explain that to him without hurting him? _she wondered. The doctor looked at her. "Are you feeling alright Miss Vega?" she asked concerned by the sudden color drain in her face.

Tori just nodded. "Im fine. Just...thinking." The doctor gave her one last look before nodding and leaving the room. Tori's thoughts turned to Beck. It all made sense now, why he insisted so much to touch her, or hold her in his arms. She knew she couldn't love Beck. There was just no way. And because of her stupidity there was no way not to hurt him. She sighed sadly. Why did things have to be so terrible? _None of this...none of it would've happened if he hadn't come. If that man hadn't stole twisted my life into a living hell. _she thought full of anger. Her revenge on him not forgotten. She didn't know who the man was, but she certainly knew his face. It was something Tori would never forget. He would be next. _An eye for an eye you evil bastard. _she threatened in her head _you took my life from me. So now its my turn._

* * *

Her eyes opened slightly. There was a great pain in her chest. The last time she had awoken she didn't remember this pain. Voices had surged through her head in her sleep. She had heard a familiar one. It was Tori's, and Jade knew it. Even if she couldn't make out words. Jade turned to look at her side. Seeing Tori she smiled and squeezed her hand. Tori looked up and grinned. "Your awake." she soothed. Jade grunted and responded "Yeah, it seems like I am" Tori stood up and kissed her cheek, and Jade noticed she had to grip the bedrail. Her legs shook and she sat back down. She took a good look at Tori. Her normally perfect brown hair was in knots, her hazel eyes were sunken in, and dark circles surrounded them. She looked so frail. Jade knew she had lost so much weight in her grief. Jade noticed the bandage on her forehead. Guilt creeped in when she realized that it was because of her.

Tori had loved her so much, that she stopped caring for herself. Jade sighed sadly. "Tori, what happened to you? Have you even been eating?" Tori looked away. "Why should I care for myself. Im the one who caused this suffering on you. Its because of me. You should've let me die Jade. Then that horrid bastard would've gotten his way after all. He did want to kill me for some reason." Jade noticed something shift in her voice. She heard bitter anger mixed with grief. Jade gripped her hand. "Don't say things like that. What do you think would happen to me if I watched the woman I loved die without doing a dammed thing. Don't keep suffering in your grief. I'm awake. I'm alive. And I won't be going anywhere." she said firmly.

Tears filled in Tori's eyes. "You really mean it Jade?" the black haired girl nodded sincerely "With all my heart." she responded, looking into Tori's eyes. Tori stood up, and their lips met. Their kiss was filled with passion, and it sent a burning heat throughout both girls' bodies. It felt so natural to Jade. Like they were meant to be together after all. Tori broke the kiss. Her legs were weak and she sat down. "I love you Jade." she whispered. Jade smiled. Her cheeks were flushed, and she grabbed Tori's frail hand. "I love you too Tori. Thank you, for not giving up on me. For staying by my side." she whispered. A tear sliding down her cheek.

Tori looked at her. "I would never let you go. As long as I'm alive I will always be with you." Jade yawned and Tori smiled. "Go back to sleep love. I will be here waiting for you when you wake." And with that Jade slipped back into a relaxed and peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my God guys I'm so sorry. I had something come up last weekend. But here it is, its late I know. **

**Sorry again, I need to keep up with updating**

**I made this chapter extra long to make up for it :)**

**So without any more delay I present Chapter Seven of Never Let You Go**

* * *

Chapter Seven: When Angels Spread Their Wings

It had been two weeks since the day of Jade's operation. The day she first kissed those beautiful lips. She stared at the raven haired girl in front of her. Taking in her beauty, she stood up and placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead. Jade stirred, but did not wake up. She smiled in her sleep as her eyes fluttered gently. Tori sighed, Jade's condition was improving, but slowly. The poor girl was always in so much pain. This was the first time she had seen Jade have a peaceful undisturbed sleep since the operation. Jade would always either wake up screaming from nightmares, or she would writhe in pain until it woke her. But no matter how many times Tori had asked, she would never tell her any details of her dreams. But Tori could guess what happens. She would scream "Tori" and "Don't go" repeatedly in her sleep.

Standing up cautiously she squeezed Jade's hand before turning toward the door. She would be late for school if she didn't leave now. Tori was still behind in every class, and the piles of lessons and papers, the after school tutor sessions, the sleepless nights, and the billions of questions about what happened were wearing her down. Tori didn't want to go back in the first place, but her parents enforced that she returned, as hard as it was to leave Jade. She looked back on how she handled her parents's return.

_Tori sat at her usual spot in the hospital. It was early morning, and Jade was fast asleep. A knock at the door disturbed the silence in the room. She looked at the door and gave a brief acknowledgment as it opened. A doctor stepped through, followed by her frantic family, who rushed passed the doctor and hugged Tori. Tori simply looked at them in shock, she had forgotten that her parents were coming today. There was a period of silence until Trina broke it with a question, "Tori...why on earth did Jade of all people save your life?" Tori looked at her, she could feel anger bubbling in her chest, but then she remembered that Trina didn't know anything, that she still thought Jade hated her. Swallowing her anger she thought about how to answer the question. The truth? No, her parents would never accept that. So instead Tori came up with a lie. "Jade and I had become better friends, and she happened to be there because I let her spend the night. So when the man attacked she naturally tried to stop him, but he shot her instead of me. Must've missed his original target."_

_Her mother Holly eyed her suspiciously, damn that woman could pick up a lie in a heartbeat. Tori simply ignored her mothers stare and smiled nervously. "Jade's family never came to see her, so I figured she needed someone to support her. Im sorry Ive been missing school...its just been too hard to go __back..." she explained cautiously. Holly's eyes softened and she embraced Tori "Oh honey its alright. We couldn't expect you to just be ready to get to school. But it has been several weeks, and as soon as the doctors say you're healthy again, we think its best if you return." Her father David nodded in __agreement. Tori sighed, "Do I have too? I don't know if I can leave her alone...she doesn't have any family, and her friends...they've come twice. Im all she's got." she looked at the raven haired girl sadly. _

_David put his hand on her shoulder. "Tori, you need to go back. But not yet, its going to take some time to get you back to looking like your old self." he soothed, looking at his frail daughter." Tori nodded and yawned. She hadn't slept last night in fear that Jade might slip away overnight. Holly smiled gently. "come on dear, you look like you haven't slept for ages, lets lay on the bed over here, and you can get some rest." Tori gripped the chair. "What if she wakes up?" she said longingly. Trina piped up "Then I will wake you, don't worry baby sister, I will watch over your friend." Tori nodded gratefully and stood up on wobbly legs giving Trina a hug. "Thank you" she whispered. Trina hugged her back, "Of course, your my little sister, Im always here in your time of need." _

_Holly guided Tori to the bed and laid her down. She kissed her forehead and whispered "Sleep well my dear" And with that Tori drifted off into sleep. _

Tori shook away the memory. The day she went back was so hard for her. She had missed a lot of work. But she got through it thanks to Beck, who never left her side. She sighed at the thought of Beck. She still needed to make Beck aware that the feelings he had for her were not shared. Tori knew that relying on him at school was only making it worse, but she needed someone so badly that she would forget that she was hurting him and instead grow closer. It was selfish, and she knew it, but how could she turn away someone who helped her so much?

She walked out to the hospital lobby and singed out. Since she was still monitored for her health and behavior, Tori had to sign in and out of the hospital so they could monitor her whereabouts. Walking out the automatic doors she blinked at the bright sunlight. She walked over to the curb where a bright pink car awaited her. Since Tori still did not receive her license, her friends had volunteered to take Tori to school in different shifts. Today it was Cat's turn.

Tori hopped into the pink car where she was greeted by the usually perky redhead. "Good morning Tori" she said happily. "morning Cat" Tori responded in a slightly less cheery tone. She clicked her seatbelt into place and nodded to Cat to go. Cat laughed and started the car, and headed out to the rode. The entire ride consisted of Cats babbling about her brother, the squirrel she saw in the tree last night, the cupcakes she made, and the purple giraffe that talked to her in her dreams.

Tori stopped listening after a while, giving nods and laughs when she thought it appropriate. Cat never seemed to noticed and just kept talking. Tori couldn't get her mind off Jade. _Was she okay? Did she wake up screaming again? What if she was looking for me? What if she wanted to tell me what happened in her dreams, and I just left her like this? Oh my God why did I leave her? What if something goes wrong and she dies? _The paranoia was driving her crazy. And as soon as Tori reached the school she called the hospital.

The doctor simply assured her that Jade was fine, and they would call right away, and not to worry that she was in good hands. But Tori did worry, in fact she was a big ball of stress and anxiety. She approached her locker and opened it with shaking hands. As she reached for her books a voice sounded behind her. Tori shrieked and swung blindly at the source of the voice. The owner of the voice grabbed her hand quickly, and Tori screamed squeezing her eyes shut. This was it, the man found her, he was going to kill her right here at school.

A voice broke her thoughts "Tori, listen to me, its me Beck, Im not going to hurt you." his grip on her arm loosened and she realized it really was Beck. Her eyes opened and she realized that she was shaking violently, and tat everyone was staring at her. She laughed nervously and shrunk back toward the locker. Boy had she done it this time, she was going to be known as mentally insane for the rest of her life.

Beck looked relieved. "Im sorry Tori, I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, or scare you..." he explained embarrassed. Tori shook her head. "No it wasn't you, I just had a lot on my mind this morning, and I didn't see you coming." she bit her lip slightly, trying to keep herself from crying. She was still shaking and her face was flushed. Beck looked at her knowingly. "Jade?" he asked. Tori nodded, "Yeah, she's recovering, but its just...she's in so much pain."

Guilt creeped in as Tori thought once again why she was going through this. Beck noticed immediately "Tori, you need to stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could've done. And you've been there for her more then anyone else. She owes you that support." he soothed. Tori shook her head. "She wouldn't need it if it weren't for me." she took in a sharp breath. "Beck how can I not blame myself? Jade was shot, Jade almost died because she was trying to protect me. Wouldn't you feel the way I do if she did this for you?" she asked in desperation.

Beck was silent. He knew he would never forgive himself if it had been him instead of Tori. He sighed. "Yes, I would" he whispered. Tori nodded sadly and changed the subject. "We're going to be late for class." Closing her locker she added "Thank you for being honest with me. I was expecting something along the lines of I wouldn't blame myself because I couldn't change the situation, or some lie like that." Beck nodded at her and followed the brunette girl into class.

* * *

Jade had woken up about an hour after Tori left. She blinked open her eyes and searched for the half-latina girl who stayed by her side. She was surprised at first when Tori was no where in sight, until she remembered that Tori had been going back to school. Jade sighed sadly, it was so lonely during the day, as nobody but doctors would visit her. She hadnt heard anything from her family, not even a phone call, or a card. Not that she expected one anyways. Jade's family didn't give a shit about her. All they cared about was money. In fact Jade had been told on several occasions that she was an accident. And that she was never even supposed to exist.

Jade grew bitter at the thought of her family. She was surprised that they had even paid for her medical bills. There was probably a catch to it. _I bet they'll make me pay it off. Just like they did with my school._ She sighed, how on earth was she going to afford a hospital bill? Her job as a waitress didn't exactly pay much, not to mention the fact that she had a new heart, and couldn't sit up on her own. In fact she couldn't even eat or drink, it was all given to her through some tube going down to her stomach. The thought of it pleased her. The pain was nice.

Bored Jade picked up the T.V. remote attached to her bed. At least she had full control of her limbs, well arms at least. She turned on the small television and surfed through various channels. She was quite pleased when she found that _The Scissoring _was playing, and thrilled when she saw that it had just started. She yawned and watched it. Wondering how Tori was coping at school. _I hope she doesn't flip out. The poor girl is so unstable, a complete emotional wreck. _Jade looked at the clock, it was 9:02 a.m. Tori would be back at the hospital at six O'Clock. It was Wednesday so she had tutoring after school.

The poor girl had so much to handle. She was doing so well at it too. Jade admired that she could still keep her perky attitude, and that she hadn't given up yet. Tori was definitely stronger than her. Jade knew she wouldn't be able to face school so soon...that she would probably give up on the fist day. She had a bad habit of giving up. As stubborn as people thought she was, if things stopped going her way completely, Jade would just turn and run. She never wanted to deal with it.

She knew she had shut out so many people...so many opportunities...all because she was afraid to act...afraid to really try...or love something. She thought of Tori, and fear set in. What if Tori decides that she hated her? What if she leaves her forever? Jade knew she couldn't handle that. The pain would be too much for her. _Maybe I should just shut her out...keep her by me, but don't let her get close. It'll be safer for both of us that way..._

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! 2000+ words! I just wanted to say I love you all and I hope you forgive me for having to wait so long. Chapter 8 should be interesting **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, heres the long awaited update :)**

**This one is going to be even longer, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Let Her Go

A week passed, Jade was doing better. Tori laid in the uncomfortable leather chair as she waited for her therapist to enter. After her little outburst at school, Lane had recommended her parents have her see a therapist. Despite Tori's resentment and bitter arguing against going, she had to admit that it had helped her more than she would've ever thought. Her thoughts were broken by the tall blonde woman in the grey jacket and matching pencil skirt. She gave a small smile at Tori clutching her clipboard to her chest. Tori returned the greeting with a nod. The woman turned and sat in the seat directly across from her, and fumbled through some papers before looking up at Tori "Hello Victoria, how are you today? Please answer me honestly today." she pleaded.

Tori gave a somewhat guilty shrug. The past few sessions had been filled with lies on how she was alright, how she didn't need any help. But the dammed woman was good, and by the end of the session Tori would always wind up in tears, unable to hold back her emotions. Tori sighed "Honestly eh? Well, my lover was shot because of me and every single person is telling me not to blame myself when the reason she almost died is because of my stupidity." Tori snapped, anger coursing through her veins. She continued. "So how the hell do you think I am Dr. Smith? Im just peachy." she ended sarcastically, the sharpness in her voice actually making the woman flinch. Realization seeped in. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to control my anger lately." she mumbled.

Dr. Smith smiled, "Its alright dear. Its good to let these emotions flow. Keeping them bottled up inside only makes it worse." she remarked writing a few notes on Tori's file. Tori sighed sadly. "You know the whole story already, but it never leaves my mind...I can't get these images out of my head." a tear slid down her cheek. "I watched her almost die in my arms. She...she...I thought she was gone." More tears flowed. "But thats not it no, now i have to watch her suffer every single day." Tears turned into pitiful weeping. "And its all because of me." Weeping turned to wailing as she screamed in desperation "She took that bullet..." her voice quieted to nearly a whisper "for me." she finished. Tears pouring down her face like a waterfall.

Dr. Smith responded in a soothing voice. "Its human nature to blame yourself Victoria. But what you need to understand is that it was Jade's choice to take that bullet. And nothing you could've done would have stopped her." Tori nodded. "I know" she whispered. Dr. Smith paused, "Do you really know? Or are you just saying that to please me." she asked sternly. "No, I know" Tori responded. "But knowing something, and accepting it as the truth are two different things." she finished, sniffing as the last of the tears fell. Dr. Smith sighed, "I can't expect you to accept it right away, but you need to try. If you can't accept it, then you will never recover enough to move on. You will never be rid of this event, but you can learn to heal the wounds." she reassured. "its going to be hard Victoria, but you're a strong girl. I know that you can do it, and remember Im always here for you." she finished.

Tori gave a slight smile. Dr. Smith stopped and asked "Have you heard anything from the investigation?"Tori shook her head. "No, they've been working non stop trying to find him. Its nearly impossible, he knows how to cover his tracks. They've been searching for any evidence, its like he just vanished. No fingerprints, no sign of the gun, and not a single sighting of him. And there hasn't been a single case that ties with him. The police are stuck." she sighed. "They have the description of him, but something about it all seems wrong. I mean...I know i gave them what i saw, but what if what I saw was wrong? What if my memory is distorted." Dr. Smith looked at her. "Do you really think that you could forget his face?" she asked.

Tori sighed, Dr. Smith was right. She looked at the woman sitting there. Something flashed in her eyes. Anger. She knew that look all to well. A feeling of uneasiness crept over Tori. Something was wrong with this woman. But before she could think anything else the look was gone and Dr. Smith looked at her with concern. "Victoria?" she asked. The uneasiness left her as she was snapped back into her thoughts. "Sorry, distracted." she replied quickly. She shook her head. It was just her paranoia. She was her therapist, a woman she'd never met. She was overthinking it all. Dr. Smith eyed her carefully. "Shall we continue?" she asked. Tori nodded.

* * *

Jade winced as she woke up from yet another painful rest. The medicine they had her on was in no way strong enough, but they refused to give her anything stronger. She turned to look at the clock. It was 4:30. Tori would be showing up soon. A smile crossed her face as she thought of Tori, but it was quickly replaced with sadness. How long was she going to keep letting herself get close to the beautiful latina. She had to let her go, Jade thought sadly. Maybe Tori would wind up with Beck. Hey, she may have been shot, but she wasn't blind. Tori has been telling her the events of every day since she started going back to school. The way Beck acted, they just proved more and more every day that the boy had fallen for her beautiful Tori. _No _Jade scolded _Not my Tori, his Tori. You need to stop it right now. _she thought bitterly. There was no way she could stay with Tori. The girl needed someone who could love her in the cute romantic way. Jade was just, far too cold. There was so much going on...she was just plain mean. Tori deserved better, and she had to give her her best chance. If you love something, let it go right? She told herself. Tori would be crushed, but shed seek comfort in Beck. She'd move on. She would be happy again. And Jade? Well she can do what she does best, fade away.

Tori entered a half hour later. Her eyes lighted up and her lips broke into a smile when she saw Jade was awake. _God Im going to miss that smile. _She started thinking, but quickly stopped herself. _You stop it right now Jadelyn. You need to do this for Tori. _She reassured herself. Tori ran over and leaned in to give Jade a kiss. Jade simply pushed her away doing her best to look disgusted. Tori looked concerned. "You okay baby?" she asked gently. "Are you in pain?" she cooed gently.

_Alright Jade, back to your mean self. Don't make this hard. _Jade narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that Vega." she spat bitterly. "And don't you dare try and kiss me." she continued. Tori was taken aback. She tried to grab Jade's hand, which was immediately pulled away. "Jade whats the matter with you?" Tori asked, and Jade could hear the shock and worry fill into her voice. Jade swallowed the tears threatening to make their way down her face. " What are you talking about. Im saying back off. Im not your little girlfriend." she sneered, the words breaking her heart. Tori gasped, tears welling in her chocolate eyes. "You...you can't be with me?" she breathed, her voice cracking with grief. The grief. Oh how it hurt to hear Tori in so much pain. But she had to do this. She had to. "Sorry." she snapped. "It mustve been the pain medicine that made you think that." Her next words were uttered with a heavy heart. " I _never _loved you." Tori's eyes flashed with raw emotion. There was so much pain in those chocolate depths that Jade had to look away. "I see" she whispered standing up and turning away from Jade. "I guess this is the end." she said flatly walking out of the door.

As soon as Tori walked out a wave of sobs shook her body. Tears poured down her face like a waterfall, each breath brining a new wave of pain over her. "What did I just do?" she wailed. "I gave up the only one who truly loved me." she continued. Her sobs turned into weeping. All of the reasoning she had earlier vanished as she realized what she had just done. Her body shook, and her breath hitched in pain. The physical agony combined with the feeling of her heart breaking was just too much for her to bear. Looking at the morphine tank that was pumping medicine into her body, she reached and turned it up so more shot into her blood stream. Alarms flashed and her body went numb. Doctors rushed in and cut it immediately. But Jade was already numb, and darkness swept over her, bringing her into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Alright Jade, back to your mean self. Don't make this hard. _Jade narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that Vega." she spat bitterly. "And don't you dare try and kiss me." she continued. Tori was taken aback. She tried to grab Jade's hand, which was immediately pulled away. "Jade whats the matter with you?" Tori asked, and Jade could hear the shock and worry fill into her voice. Jade swallowed the tears threatening to make their way down her face. " What are you talking about. Im saying back off. Im not your little girlfriend." she sneered, the words breaking her heart. Tori gasped, tears welling in her chocolate eyes. "You...you can't be with me?" she breathed, her voice cracking with grief. The grief. Oh how it hurt to hear Tori in so much pain. But she had to do this. She had to. "Sorry." she snapped. "It mustve been the pain medicine that made you think that." Her next words were uttered with a heavy heart. " I _never _loved you." Tori's eyes flashed with raw emotion. There was so much pain in those chocolate depths that Jade had to look away. "I see" she whispered standing up and turning away from Jade. "I guess this is the end." she said flatly walking out of the door.

As soon as Tori walked out a wave of sobs shook her body. Tears poured down her face like a waterfall, each breath brining a new wave of pain over her. "What did I just do?" she wailed. "I gave up the only one who truly loved me." she continued. Her sobs turned into weeping. All of the reasoning she had earlier vanished as she realized what she had just done. Her body shook, and her breath hitched in pain. The physical agony combined with the feeling of her heart breaking was just too much for her to bear. Looking at the morphine tank that was pumping medicine into her body, she reached and turned it up so more shot into her blood stream. Alarms flashed and her body went numb. Doctors rushed in and cut it immediately. But Jade was already numb, and darkness swept over her, bringing her into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"I never loved you." _Those words broke Tori. The pain, the betrayal, the grief, they all swept through her at once. She swore she could feel the agony of her heart breaking in two. Jade didn't love her. Jade. Didn't. Love. Her. Why? Why did she turn so bitter so fast? Did Jade come to her senses. Did she finally see that it was Tori's fault she was in so much pain? Did she resent her for it? Tori's voiced cracked as she said her goodbye to Jade. She walked out the door feeling numb. She reached the lobby. No tears. The hospital shuttle. Pain coursed through her, but still no tears. She arrived home, and shut the door to her room. Then the tears hit like a waterfall. Her body racked in sobs and she fell to the ground, her back to the door, hands cupping her face. She sat like that, sobbing for a good twenty minutes. Thats when a knock sounded. Tori couldn't face anyone. "GO AWAY" she shrieked moving away from the door, and falling to the floor in front if her bed.

Light entered the bedroom as Trina walked in, ignoring Tori's request. She saw her broken sister on the ground and went towards her. Not a word was uttered as she took her into her arms and held her. Tori continued sobbing, her tears soaking Trina's shirt. They say like that in silence, only the sounds of Tori'd crying filling the room. No questioned needed to be asked yet. Tori just needed someone there. Eventually the crying faded to soft, miserable sniffling. Tori's eyes were shut as she nestled closer to her sister. Trina held her tight, feeling her drift slowly into sleep. A painful, bitter sleep. Carefully Trina lifted Tori onto the bed, pulling the covers over her. She crawled in next to her and wrapped her arms around Tori, letting her feel at ease. Tori simply melted into Trina's arms. The agony turning into numb pain as she lost herself in sleep.

The morning came with great agony to Tori. Her eyes opened and she was in the arms of someone. She looked up to see Trina, looking at Tori with concern. "You're up." she said softly sitting up in the bed. "I didn't dare leave you." she explained cautiously. Tori gave her a pained smile. She had to tell Trina. Her sister had stayed with her the entire night, and despite what they said about each other, Tori knew she could trust Trina with her life.

As if Trina could read her thoughts she said. "You don't have to tell me you know." she said calmly, not wanting to put pressure on her sister. Tori shook her head. "No, it needs to be heard." she sighed, recalling the events from yesterday her heart breaking over again. "I uh...Jade and I ...well" Trina butted in "You love her don't you?" she asked knowingly. Tori nodded. Trina continued " I saw it the moment you refused to sleep because you thought she might wake up." Tori looked at her sister. "You knew?" Trina nodded. "Do mom and dad..." Trina shook her head. "No, they just think you feel indebted to her." Tori breathed a sigh of relief. Then continued with her story. "Well Jade...she told me she doesn't...she never..." tears filled her eyes. "She doesn't love me back Trina. It hurts so much. I just...I love her so much its unbearable. I want to die Trina. I want to die." her last words turned into a shriek. Tori really did want to die. All of this, the pain, she just wanted it to end. Trina was filled with fear for her sister as she listened. "No Tori, no you don't. You can't die. Don't you dare say that. You've lived this long." she said harshly holding her sobbing sister. Tori retorted in another shriek. "But I do Trina. I just want to end this miserable life. It was all stolen from me. There's nothing left of me Trina. Im only pain. Theres no good on life." her voice quieted. "Nothing is good about life." she finished bitterly.

"Thats not true Tori, thats really not true." she soothed running her hand through her tangled hair. "You need to find the good. If you can't find it, make it. Jade is blind if she can't see how truly amazing you are. You deserve better Tori." She pulled her out of the embrace and wiped the tears away from her face. "How about we go for a drive around the city. Just you and me. Its been forever since we did anything together." Tori nodded and gave a soft smile. "Alright, a drive." she said softly. Trina clapped and smiled at her. "Go get ready then, we leave in 10." she said turning out the door. Tori nodded and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

The figure entered the room slowly. A sinister smile sweeping across its face. The shadow turn on the light, which flickered eerily. A series of pictures laid on the table in front of it. All of them were of the same brunette girl. "Oh my dear Tori, this is all your daddy's fault. If only he had listened to me." she chuckled. "Now that your little girl friend is taken care of, theres nothing you can do to keep me from killing you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, got a break in rehearsal so I'm updating as much as I can :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine: You'll Never See Me Cry

Jade awoke to a figure standing in front of her. She couldn't believe it. Tori was standing in front of her, she gave a soft smile, but her eyes never lied, and no amount of makeup will hide those stained cheeks. "Good morning Jade." she said casually turning to grab a plate full of food. "I brought your breakfast, like I always do." Jade stared at the girl. Why did she come back? Jade had just broken her heart. When she didn't answer Tori looked at her, no bright smile, just a vaguely concerned look "You feeling okay?" Tori leaned in closer and put her hand on Jade's forehead. Jade closed her eyes expecting a kiss, or soft words to beg for them to be together again. Instead the hand moved away and Tori simply replied "Guess not, I'll let the doctor know you need your morphine refilled before I go."

Jade was left in shock. "Go?" she asked. Tori looked at her "So you do talk." she said sarcastically. "Go to school, obviously. Beck is driving me today, so I need to get going soon." Jade winced at those words. But what could she do? And why on earth was Tori here? And why was she so calm? Did she mean that little to her? "Why are you here Tori. I'm not your girl.." she was abruptly cut off. "Yeah I know, but I'm not going leave you alone. Isolation is hard. God Jade Im not heartless, unlike some people I know." she snapped. Well that was obviously implying Jade. _Damn, why did that hurt? _Tori continued "Of course if you'd rather spend another eight months talking to doctors thats fine with me. Its not like anyone else is going to visit you." she said bitterly. _  
_

Jade had to bite back the tears on that comment. "No, its fine." she responded quickly, turning away from the brunette. Tori sighed, "Better go, I guess I'll see you after school Jadelyn." Jadelyn. Now it was calling her by Jadelyn? Why was she being so cold? _Oh yeah, maybe its because I pretty much crushed her, or so i thought. But it doesn't seem like she cares all to much for getting me back. _Jade thought bitterly. She spent that morning filled with regret. What had she done? She needed Tori. Who cares if Beck would be better? She needed to make things right. She had to, or it would kill her. She had no idea what demon had possessed her yesterday. As Tori turned to the door Jade called out "Tori wait. Please." Tori stopped for a second, but shaking her head she continued walking. The door slammed behind her.

Jade winced as the door shut. _After school it is then. _She thought to herself. She looked at her clock. She had the entire day to try and work out what she would do to get Tori back. how she would say it. Jade chuckled a bit. It would be easy. She imagined how it would go in her head. _"Tori, I want you back." Tori's eyes widened and her lips formed a smile. She ran towards Jade and their lips met in a passionate kiss, her tan face flushed with heat. "I love you Jade. I was waiting for_ you_ to say that." she said with a smile. Jade returned it, and kissed her again. _

Yes, thats how it would go. Tori wanted her back for sure. All Jade had to do is tell her she still loves her. A smile crossed her lips as she eagerly waited for the day to pass. She would not let this one go. Not now. Not ever. Her eyes shut as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

After the drive she took with Trina, Tori knew she had to keep visiting Jade. Despite how hard it would be to see her every day, she couldn't just leave her to be alone while she recovered. So she got dropped off at the hospital by her dad, and took a deep breath before walking in. _Jade will expect me to walk in broken. But I won't be. _She promised herself. _You will never see me cry. _Tori continued bitterly, stubbornness briefly dulling the aching pain that followed her everywhere she went. She grabbed Jade's breakfast like she always does before walking in.

Seeing Jade lay there fast asleep was enough to make Tori burst into tears and beg that she loved her again, but that was not what she was going to do. When those beautiful blue-green eyes opened, Tori fueled the anger that she had been keeping inside. "Good morning Jade." she said trying to sound casual, even adding a smile to make it more belivable. No response. She grabbed the plate of food. "I brought your breakfast, just like I always do." she explained, waiting for some horrible remark from Jade. Nothing, all she did was stare.

For some reason that angered Tori to no end. _If she wants to place silent, then I can play mean. _Tori thought bitterly. "You feeling okay?" she asked, smile fading. It took all she had not to get lost in the goth girl as she walked forward and placed her hand on that soft forehead. She saw Jade close her eyes, so she quickly took her hand away. "Guess not, I'll let the doctors know you need your morphine refilled before I go." she finished, adding a shrug to make it seem as if she doesn't care.

Thats when she finally spoke. "Go?" her soft voice asked confused. Tori could just lose herself in that voice. She shook the thought away. "So you do talk?" she said bitterly, though it may have come off as more sarcastic. "Go to school obviously, Beck is driving me so i need to get going soon." she snapped. She was pleased when Jade winced at those last words. _Looks like I know your weak spot Jade. _She jeered in her head. Jade spoke up again. "Why are you here Tori. Im not your girl.." No, Jade was not going to pull that. There was no way in hell she would let her. "Yeah I know, but I'm not going leave you alone. Isolation is hard. God Jade Im not heartless, unlike some people I know." she almost screamed. "Of course if you'd rather spend another eight months talking to doctors thats fine with me. Its not like anyone else is going to visit you." she was being to harsh. She saw the hurt reflect in Jade's eyes, but there was nothing she was going to do. "No, its fine." she responded as she looked away. Tori grabbed her bag and sighed. "Better go, see you after school Jadelyn." Jadelyn. Why was she being so formal? Tori turned to leave, but stopped at the sound of Jade telling her to stay. "Tori wait. Please" _Please? Jade never begs. Was she going to apologize? No, theres no way. _Shaking the thoughts Tori decided it best to just keep were already threatening to break lose.

The door shut behind her, and as soon as it did Tori clutched her bag to the chest and slid to the floor, feeling utterly defeated. Tears welled up in her eyes as her thoughts turned to Jade. But she quickly turned her focus to Beck, and to school, and the tears were gone. She quickly got up, checked her makeup, brushed the dust off her jeans, and headed for the lobby.

The doors open and she saw Beck standing by the passenger door. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. Tori gave him a half smile and he looked at her with concern. As she approached he gave her a questioning look before opening the car door and giving a little bow. "M'Lady" he said with a gesture to the seat. Tori giggled and gave a nod to him before stepping in the car. The door shut and all was quiet for a second. Then the driver door opened and Beck got in. He looked at her. "What happened with Jade?" he asked all too knowingly. Tori looked at him and broke out into a fit of sobbing. "I..she..." Beck's eyes widened. "Is she...?" he began, only to be cut off by Tori calming herself down. "No, nothing health wise." The look that Beck gave her was full of understanding and a hint of pain. "You...love her." he whispered. Tori nodded. "The feelings aren't returned. She made it clear to me. Even after she..." she was stopped by lips meeting hers. Shock paralyzed her as she realized what was happening. _No, no, no, Beck don't do this. _she pleaded in her mind, but her body moved otherwise. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss, a slight moan escaping her lips as tongue met tongue, engulfing her in warmth as Beck moved closer, his hands around the small of her back, partially standing up in his seat. Tori almost got lost in the moment, warmth engulfing her body...

Then her sense of reason took hold and she pushed him away. "Im sorry, its Jade. I can't." she said embarrassed. Beck sat back down and fumbled with his hair. "No, it was my fault, Im sorry Tori." he said quickly starting the car. "Uh, we should get going...gonna be late." he said awkwardly pulling out of the parking lot. The car went silent, no music played. _Why did I kiss him back? Even if Jade rejected me I'm still in love with her. Right? _she stopped and thought about kissing Beck. Something about it felt wrong, unnatural even. _Jade is the only person I've kissed that has felt right. But...I don't have Jade, and there's no way I can get her back, so why not be with Beck? Its been a year... _she reasoned back and forth until Beck broke the silence. "Tori I really am sorry, its just...Ive been so engrossed in getting you to fall for me I forgot how you might feel. Ive been in love with you for a while now, and its just..." he sighed, but it was Tori who spoke next. "No Beck. Its alright, you just surprised me. To be honest, I liked it. A lot." she said quickly, trying to seem like she was hiding her embarrassment.

She saw a smile form on Beck's lips. _What am i doing? Im just using him to serve as a substitute for Jade. _She thought bitterly, feeling horrible about the whole thing. "You did huh? Well my dear theres so much more we could do." he said with a smirk. They hit a red light and he looked at her, taking her hand into his. "Victoria Vega I am madly in love with you. Would you do me the highest of honors of becoming my girlfriend." he asked kissing her hand gently. Tori swallowed the guilt welling up in her chest. "Yes" she whispered. _I am the worst type of person. _She thought bitterly. His grin didn't leave his face the rest of the ride. He held Tori's hand and talked about how he fell for her, told her how beautiful she was, and about how hard he prayed every night that she would be with him.

The guilt overtook Tori as she pretended to smile and blush happily. This boy really was in love with her. If only she could return the feelings... The car stopped and Tori realized that they had arrived at school. Beck got out and opened the door for her, taking her hand and giving her cheek a soft kiss as she got out. Tori responded with a smile and squeezed his hand tighter. Her thoughts not on the boy who was in love with her, but instead focused on the goth girl who she was in love with. She had to tell Jade today. She had to prove to Jade that she was doing just fine. That the black haired beauty didn't ruin her on the inside. That she will never truly love anyone but her.

So Tori got rid of the guilt that consumed her. She walked hand in hand with Beck as they entered the school.


End file.
